kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Herald of Pyrus 22.07.1751
The seventy-sixth edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on the 22nd July 1751. Battle Reports The Battle of Bugedqueed: 17th July 1751 The Battle of Bugedqueed was fort fought at the map coordinate of O:11. There had been before the battle three scouting missions into the Anzians territory at: J:11, L:11 and N:11 by the cavalry of the second division and the guard reserve of the third division. The forces of the third division of the first army of Pyrus engaged the Anzian second division. The main Pyrusian force deployedalong the frontier wall of the Anzian state and exchanged a very deadly fire. While the guard reserve was attacking from the west, which was not defended. The Anzian force was unprepared for the flanking attack and their regiment of foot guards was decimated by the three regiments of and eventually routed after causing some casualties among the Pyrusian force. Unfortunately the 1st (Royal King's Own Lifeguard) Lancers (Light) were badly damaged in a charge coming from two Anzian regiments, one of lancers and the other of dragoons. The Lancers then left the field. However on the other side of the main attack there were great losses on either side and this led to the rout of the 9th Foot Musketeers. However the entire Anzian infantry decided to rout when a brilliant charge came in from the 11th Foot Musketeers. With the infantry out of the way and a massive gap in the wall the 1st and 2nd Dragoons were sent in who had been staying out of the battle. The 2nd Dragoons saw a regiment of Anzian lancers who had refused to charge and routed them. However when these troops withdrew to rally themselves they came under a slaughtering fire which killed about one hundred and fifty men and the regiment regrettably routed. Fortunately the Anzian command decided to withdraw. They thus did burning the strong fort which had only recently been built and had taken no part in the entire battle. The battle was a great victory brought about by the expert handling by our great hero Field Marshal and Commander in Chief Balin Derfel. The Anzian force took heavy casualties while the Pyrusian force sustained moderately light casualties. The Anzians lost one of their High Generals of the Armies, his name was Broda Ohtar the second son of Aelin Ohtar. Broda Ohtar was only 18 years of age and was showing a promising career in their military. Of course the government of Pyrus feels no regrets for his death. Yet again the Gods blessed this battle. Forces Involved: Anzians * 2 Foot Regiments of Musketeers * 1 Foot Regiment of Guards * 2 Regiments of Lancers * 2 Regiments of Dragoons * 5 Horse Artillery Batteries There is limited information about this force in the battle. Forces Involved: Pyrusian *9th Foot Musketeers *10th Foot Musketeers *11th Foot Musketeers *12th Foot Musketeers *13th (King's Own) Rifles *1st Dragoons *2nd Dragoons *1st (Royal King's Own Lifeguard) Lancers (Light) *1st Artillery *2nd Artillery Category:The Herald of Pyrus